


Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets he never got to see

by rvnshdws



Series: Tom Riddle Saga [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Role Reversal, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnshdws/pseuds/rvnshdws
Summary: Living in a new country and studying in a new school, Tom Riddle is now far away from his friends and from the craziness that is now filling Hogwarts castle. However, he might be more involved that he originally thought.[This is the second part of a series, it’s necessary to read the first part before]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tom Riddle Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716751
Kudos: 5





	1. A big house in a small town

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone finds this work, thanks for making it to the second part! I appreciate any feedback if you have <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thanks if you’ve made it to the second part? This introduction chapter is short, but I expect the next one to be longer. Thank you for the support <3

After so much things happening, they were finally far away from the UK. Now that he was far from Dumbledore’s reach, Tom Riddle was hopefully going to have a normal life with his father, in a completely new place. 

They arrived in a Gringotts branch situated in a small town in Osaka, named Horohoro. 

”I hate portkeys” Tom Riddle sr. informed in w bad mood while they walked out of the bank.

”Yeah, they’re not the best...” Black and Prince, however, looked very fresh.

Tom looked around them. The whole town was in a traditional style, similar to what he’d seen in movies. Most people turned their heads to them, since they were foreigners and he’d read somewhere that Japanese people were a little weary of others. 

”Is here where we will live now?” He asked.

”Yes, so you better behave” Prince glared at him “the cultural difference... well, I will only suggest you learn what politeness is. You will live here for the rest of your school years and everyone knows everyone”

”I am polite!”

”Nice try”

He sighed, but decided not to protest. 

”Why is everyone looking?” His father asked a little awkward. 

”They’re not used to see foreigners” Black replied “don’t worry”

They were, after all, different. Standing out. They crossed the town, until they arrived to an emptier neighbourhood and entered through a gate of a walled property. The house seemed to be big. 

Black knocked on the door, and not too long after it was opened by a man very similar to him.

”Oh, I see you got here without problems. Come in, you must be tired” as they took off their shoes, he presented himself “I’m Regulus, Sirius younger brother”

”Hi” Tom answered.

”Let’s have a talk” Prince pushed him down the hall.

Regulus prepared tea for them.

”These two will be regularly here” Prince explained to them “and sometimes others, as protection. They shouldn’t bother you (though the dog is a fucking menace). I will be over from time to time to check on things, is there anything you need to know?”

“I don’t think so” Tom sr. took a sip of his tea “the town is magical, right? You think I can find somewhere to work? After all I’ll be here the whole year”

”I’m sure we can find something” Regulus assured “not all jobs require magic”

Prince nodded. 

”I think you should sleep for now. I’ll leave tomorrow morning”

* * *

The next morning, Prince left just after taking breakfast. Tom was still tired, even after sleeping most of the previous day and the whole night, but the Black brothers had asked for them to dress up. 

”Where are we going?”

”You need to be fitted for your uniform” Regulus explained “and you’ll need casual clothing too”

”I thought I have to pass the entrance exam first?”

”Are you insinuating you won’t pass?”

He laughed nervously “Of course not”

”Then we shouldn’t wait”

The town was already buzzing with activity as they walked down the streets. 

”What are we shopping for? Only my uniform?” 

”Hmm... Severus said you already have a cauldron, and of course a wand. Your books will be provided by the school. I suppose you’ll only need basic necessities as parchment, quill, ingredients... you can also purchase a broom, Quidditch is quite popular here”

”Not a fan of flying in one of those”

”Wizards really use brooms?” His father asked. 

Sirius laughed. “Yeah, mainly for sport. You should try”

”No thanks”

They stopped on the main street. 

”Here. The Toyama family has the best clothing” Regulus guided them inside.

A woman dressed in a colourful blue kimono was busy organising the folded rows of shirts. She turned around when the bell on the door alerted her, smiling when she saw them. She talked with Regulus for a minute, too fast for Tom to understand more than a few words, and later she shuffled through the store, and then presented them with a small bundle of clothes. 

Regulus put it on his hands. 

”Try this”

Tom entered the changing room, and examined the clothes. The uniform was a white buttoned shirt, black pants, a pink tie, a vest, and a jacket on top the same pink colour (he had read somewhere it was called haori*).

When he came out, the clerk started checking if it fit well enough.

”So this is the uniform?”

”Yes. The colour will change according to the year... pink is the first one, and after you pass your exams the most probable thing is you’ll continue with second year, in which case they will turn lilac. You’ll also need to be fitted for a formal kimono”

After that the clerk gave him another pack of clothes. He almost got lost in so much layers of clothing, but he managed just fine. After being done with both fittings, they paid and continued with their shopping (the uniform would be delivered to their home in a couple of days). 

The rest of the day, Sirius accompanied his father around town while he stayed at home studying with Regulus. Not only he needed to pass the exam, it was important he learned as much Japanese as he possibly could without the assistance of any translation spells.

Regulus was a strict teacher, and Tom was a very poor student. Despite being powerful and skilled with potions, he lacked talent to cast any spells. Despite how hard he tried, it was easier for him to get the same result with raw magic, but that wouldn’t help him in passing his tests. 

He wasn’t even sure he could pass them at the rate he was going. Despite knowing the theory word by word.

”What happens if I can’t pass the exam?” He asked during a break for lunch. 

”You will pass”

”You have more confidence in this than I do”

Regulus gave him a reassuring smile “It is harder for you because you’re already used to do things your own way. But I’m sure you already know how dangerous it is to continue doing so”

”I can’t even cast a _wingardium leviosa_ twice in a row” he complained. 

”You know the theory. You actually have talent, Tom, you just need more practice”

He could only hope it would be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s mentioned Gringotts is the only magical bank, so I’ll take this to heart.
> 
> All towns mentioned will be fictional, as well as any aspect about Mahoutokoro aside from what little Rowling has mentioned before.
> 
> Haori (羽織): medium length jacket that is worn over the kimono. 
> 
> The uniform is mentioned to go from pink to gold as the student progresses, but not specified how. I chose something similar to the system with belts in martial arts, with a different colour according to the year.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop messing with your uniform, you look fine”

Tom pouted slightly and quieted, shrinking further into his seat. At his right, his father seated as if he’d lived his whole life by the Japanese customs. He actually envied how easy he was adapting. On the other side, Tom was unable to stay quiet for more than three seconds and therefore always looked out of place. 

“What if I mess it up?”

”You won’t”

Tom wanted to say he’d just made a cauldron explode that same morning, but he kept shut instead. 

The door finally opened and a young woman dressed in formal kimono inclined herself in a greeting.   
  


“The committee will receive you now” she said with a strong accented English. 

Both of them stood up and followed her. Since they had arrived via flu to the school, they had only seen the insides of a couple of rooms, none of which were very different to their new house in the sense that it was all a very traditional style. However, the one they were guided into was different. There wasn’t any windows, only the light of lanterns, and the air was clouded with smoke from the incense burner. On the opposite side, seated on a semicircle, were seven people. The one on the centre was most likely the headmistress. They all looked very serious and he immediately felt his anxiety spiking up. 

His father squeezed his shoulder and he sat at the side on a cushion as indicated, leaving him to stand in the middle of the room. 

“Mr. Riddle” the headmistress had a firm voice, but she was gentle. He appreciated that the talk was being held in English, as his Japanese was still atrocious “it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am headmistress Hime Akari. Here present we have professors Hamakawa, Shimada, Nagatsuka, Arata, Aoi and Minami. They will help me evaluate you today”

Tom bowed as he’d been taught. 

“It’s a pleasure for me as well, ma’am. I... will do my best”

One of the male professors, who looked the youngest, chuckled softly and murmured something to the woman at his side. Tom didn’t manage to hear, but the small smiles made him think it was nothing bad. 

“We’ve heard a lot of good things from his representative, Professor Prince” the headmistress continued to say, ignoring them “he mentioned on his letters about your... special conditions with magic. Nonetheless, we cannot extend favouritism towards any student, I hope you understand this. Our methods are certainly more strict, but we only strive to make sure our students excel in everything”

He nodded once more, feeling smaller than ever. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, ma’am”

“Good” she seemed satisfied. She made a gesture to the circle in the middle of the room “now, if you may, please step into the circle”

His father gave him an encouraging smile and he stepped into place. The professor on the far right, a woman with a blue kimono, started speaking, and after she was done, the headmistress translated for him.

”Professor Aoi teaches meditation, but for the purpose of today, she will judge your ability with charms. I’m sure you know all the first year basics?”

Tom cursed internally and he pulled his wand out of his sleeve. First was the classic _wingardium leviosa,_ which was relatively easy and he performed normally on a feather. He went on with the rest with no hitch, until it was moment for the _alohomora_. He failed spectacularly, and he glared at the still closed lock as if it were mocking him. Of course, he could’ve opened it effortlessly with a snap of his fingers, but that was cheating. 

The next professor, another woman dressed in green kimono, spoke afterwards. 

“Professor Shimada teaches dueling. I am under the understanding that you do not have experience in this field, is that correct?”

Tom hesitated, but ultimately spoke up. 

“I know how to do nasty things without spells, but no, I don't have experience with duels”

”in that case, let’s continue with Professor Minami. She is professor of history. Let’s start with some basic things...”

History went much better. His eidetic memory helped a lot, and he was sure that he’d passed at least that test. 

“Now, Professor Hamakawa. Of course we don’t expect you to know necromancy just yet, but she will judge your transfiguration”

Turning matches into needles and the other easy exercises went without a hitch. 

“Professor Nagatsuka will examine your dark arts knowledge”

Halfway through it he committed another mistake, and by the time the final test was about to begin, he was exhausted and feeling like a failure already. He surely wouldn’t be accepted. 

“Professor Prince told us you excel in potions. Professor Arata here is only second to him in experience” the headmistress pointed to the last man, the youngest one. 

The brewing of the potion was tense. He wasn’t used to have so many eyes on top of him while he worked, and because he often tended to deviate from the original recipes, it was hard for him not to do so. 

The committee spoke in hushed voices and he sighed shakily. He felt as if he were about to cry, angry with himself. Professor Prince would be disappointed. His father would be disappointed. Regulus would be disappointed! He’d done a terrible job! It would require a miracle for him to be accepted! 

After what felt like an eternity, they turned to him once more. The headmistress cleared her throat. 

“Very well... as the finishing step, would you like to tell us why you think this is the right school for you?”

He had not expected to be asked such a thing. Why indeed? He spun his wand around with his fingers, thinking for a couple of seconds. 

“I... don’t feel like I belong anywhere” he said finally “back in Britain, they want to use me for their own gain in the school, and in the muggle world they despise me. I just... wanted to start over. Wanted a place I can call home” he made a pause, breathing deeply “I am scared. I don’t know what’s going on around me and I fear whatever I am, is going to turn against me. I thought Mahoutokoro could be the place to guide me so that won’t happen”

She nodded, and once again the professors exchanged glances and hushed words. Particularly the two men. Whatever was being said made him incredibly nervous. 

“I see. We will contact you once we evaluate your tests. Have a good day, Mr. Riddle” 

The young woman from earlier guided them out of the room after they bowed in a goodbye.   
  


* * *

Tom didn’t say why thing even as they travelled with the flu. Once they were back, he dropped himself face first into the couch and screamed. 

“So it went that bad, huh?” He heard Regulus ask. 

Tom made another screeching noise. 

“Oh, come on, it didn’t went that bad” his father said lightly. 

“What happened?”

”I think he’s just nervous” Tom felt his father’s fingers brush through his hair “I think he did a great job”

”You don’t know magic, you don’t know...” he whined.

Thomas Riddle sighed, in that way that said ‘you’re such a drama king’. 

“How did it go?” Regulus asked to him instead of trying with the teen. 

“He had some trouble with a couple of spells but mostly it went well. The professors liked him”

Hearing this, Tom sat up and turned to see them. 

“What?”

His father had an amused expression, holding a cup of tea in his hand. 

“They thought you were cute, that’s what they were saying” he explained “don’t be so pessimistic, you only made two or three mistakes”

Tom sighed and he sank again, resting his head on his father’s lap. 

“I hate my life” he proclaimed. 

Regulus rolled his eyes and he went back to reading a book.   
  


* * *

For the next few days, he was too anxious to do anything but stroll around the house biting his nails. He wrote at least six times to the Malfoy brothers, receiving only a response from Abraxas that could be resumed to say ‘shut the fuck up’ (Tom really, _really_ liked him). 

And just like that, an fortnight before the classes were to start, Sirius Black and Severus Prince joined them for dinner. 

“Congratulations, mr. Riddle” his (former) professor said with a deadpan expression “you’ll be joining the second years in Mahoutokoro in April”

Tom almost wanted to cry. Almost. 

“Has your Japanese improved?”

And as always, Prince kept being demanding. He puffed his cheeks and looked away. “A little bit”

It was still hard to read it, but he was better at understanding it. 

“Speaking of which” Regulus interrupted, passing the plates around the table to get himself some gyoza “I wanted to mention: your name will be difficult for your classmates to enunciate. What some foreigners do is adopt a Japanese name —a pseudonym— that they can be called”

Tom had expected that problem to occur. The letter ‘L’ on his name didn’t exist in Japanese. 

“Sure?” He shrugged, not really inclined to any side “if they want to call me anything else I don’t see why not, but isn’t it much of a bother to come up with another name?”

He heard Sirius snicker and Prince murmur ‘brat’ under his breath, but didn’t pay much attention as he started to eat dinner. 

“I must say, learning a whole new language in such short time is quite a feat” Sirius said to both Riddles.

Tom and his father shared a glance. 

“I guess we’re just that smart” Thomas answered with a little smirk. 

At first, when Tom learnt that his mother was a witch and his father a ‘muggle’, he’d assumed his intellect and talent came from her side, but he was terribly wrong. His father was really brilliant, and the only reason he hadn’t become some kind of renowned figure in the muggle world was— well, Merope herself. Tom would begrudgingly admit that his father was most likely smarter than him. If Thomas Riddle were able to do magic freely, he surely would be a powerful wizard. 

“If I didn’t know any better” Prince huffed “I would think you raised this demon spawn yourself”

Thomas Riddle exploded in laughter. Tom noticed how the other three adults were fixed in him, and he rolled his eyes, although he could understand it somehow. There was just something... weird about his father sometimes, making him wonder if he was more than they already assumed. Tom was a little weasel that always got what he wanted (or at least most of the time), charming and exceptionally good at acting innocent, but he supposed in his father’s case it was more of a... different kind of charm. One that wasn’t appropriate for kids? 

He didn’t remember anything weird in their family tree, so he really couldn’t say. 

He finished eating his rice and decided that since Prince was present, he might as well just make more questions than usual. 

“Back in the day, how did people know when someone was a demigod?” 

Sirius blinked, taken aback, and Regulus sighed since he’d been answering his questions for a month. Prince didn’t react more than usual, which meant not at all. 

“Believe me, Mr. Riddle, you would know if you met a demigod whose magic isn’t suppressed, although it is understandable you don’t get it as you can’t sense yourself... and you are not a demigod per se”

”So, they just are unable to hide it? And how would they be born? How did the gods fuck with mortals to make them? Wouldn’t they be even more noticeable?” It was Thomas the one who asked next, pointing out the most obvious things. 

“Gods are not from this world” Regulus frowned slightly, evidently not understanding himself “in theory, their magic would be so different from ours, we wouldn’t notice a thing. Of course, those are only conjectures made after centuries of studying the matter”

”In short, you _wouldn’t_ know if a god were standing right beside you? Not until he decides to procreate with someone?”

”That’s the just of it”

Tom clapped his hands together and made a triumphant exclamation, suddenly understanding. 

“I get it now! I’ll be right back!”

He ran to his room, rummaging through the disaster of a desk he had, and promptly found the very long and extensive paper that was their family tree, bringing it back to the table. Thomas Riddle pushed the empty plates away, and Tom dumped the parchment unceremoniously. 

“Ferdrock said that the re-merging of the Riddle and Gaunt lines broke through the seal of the _sonur Loka_ , right?” He pointed to the end, where there was him, and both his parents “but here’s the thing: if merging back the line after breaking it were to weaken the seal, it could’ve happened before to any other bloodline, _except it didn't_. The question is why?”

Thomas leaned over his shoulder to frown at the paper. 

“My side of the family has no magic, therefore passing as ‘muggles’ for centuries” he continued slowly “and your mother’s side was weak, for what you’ve all said. None of us should’ve been able to aport nearly as much power as needed for you to be as you are, is that what you’re trying to say?”

”Yes!” Tom excitedly tapped over his name “Magic is inherited, it makes no sense. _Unless_... it was already breaking” he tapped on his father’s name after “my grandparents had as much magic in them as a sock, but you don’t _look_ muggle. You don’t even look human sometimes!”

”And your mother made you the favour when she unknowingly brought the _sonur Loka_ ’s line together” Prince nodded, pensively staring at the long list of names that extended for far too long. 

Regulus made a frustrated sound “but why? The seal is supposedly unbreakable unless the counter spell is used! No other seal has ever been weakened!”

“Because pure bloods, the ones that descend from gods, _are not human_ ” Tom was euphoric, feeling like a superstar. He ran to one of the drawers in the room, pulling out more paper and quill. He started to write in messy handwriting as he spoke “they are all half-breeds, like the Malfoys and such. The creature blood brought magic into their lines but also diluted the demigod’s side. The seals probably don’t exist anymore, because they don’t have reason to exist! Their lines probably don’t exist anymore— look at Abraxas for example. He’s less than five percent human”

The Riddle and Slytherin lines had been relatively untouched for hundreds of years. Although Slytherin himself wasn’t really human, nor his direct descendants, for the remainder of their line their ancestors didn’t mix anything else into them, remaining human. And the Riddle line, only mixing with muggles, had no way of being tainted with other types of magic. It was pure dumb luck probably. 

“Then” Prince looked directly at Thomas “you are the main mystery in here”

He looked down at his son, the papers, and then up again. 

“But this is both our family tree?”

”Not entirely” he shook his head “this tree shows only direct ascendency for Tom Riddle. Only your paternal side is shown”

“I don’t think my mother is a creature...?”

”She isn’t!” Tom said, his eyes shining almost like a maniac “here’s my two cents: there was a god _here,_ one we’d never seen before, and that’s the reason the seal of the _sonur Loka_ is breaking”


	3. New friends in a new school and promises

“You are demented” Thomas Riddle informed as they walked on the bubbling street. 

It was early in the morning, but they didn’t have much time since the bank would probably take some time on giving them the information and Prince needed to go back to Britain. 

“I might be, but then so are you because you’re doing as I suggested” the teen happily informed them. 

He was carrying the scroll that contained his family tree on his arms, and a bunch of notes he’d made the night before. Both Regulus and Sirius had stayed behind, one because he was tired of babysitting and the other because he was too lazy to put his brain to work in order to keep up with them. That left only his father and his professor/tutor/maybe-future-stepfather to accompany him on his quest to prove he was right. 

“You should be focusing in your upcoming school year” Prince sighed. 

“Why? It hasn’t started”

The bank was mostly empty, even if it was a lot smaller than the one in Diagon Alley. But then again, it was early. 

“Hello!” He greeted brightly. 

“Mr. Riddle” the sour faced goblin said in a bored tone. 

“I know that Ferdrock isn’t here, but is there anybody I can talk to about... family, heritage and that stuff?”

He could practically feel Prince rolling his eyes behind him, and he heard his father chuckle softly after his bluntness. 

“Come”

Just as the first time Tom had gone to the bank, they were made to wait in a little office. After minutes of wait, Ferdrock himself made his way inside. 

“Mr. Riddle, it’s a pleasure to see you again” the unusually friendly goblin said as he shook his hand. 

“Good morning, Ferdrock. I apologise for coming like this without notice... oh, right. Here, this is Professor Prince, and this is my father Thomas Riddle”

”It’s an honour” the goblin sat behind the desk, putting on a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose “how can I help you today, gentlemen?”

Tom put the scroll on the table. 

“I was making some investigations as to why the seal could’ve weakened” he explained in a short version “and we think the reason could’ve come from my father, but we don’t have enough information through this. I was wondering if there is more”

”But of course” Ferdrock rummaged through the desk’s drawers “if you desire, Mr. Riddle senior, you might want to obtain these paper yourself”

”That would be helpful” he agreed “how can I do it?”

”Give me a minute”

As before, the special parchment was brought, and a complicated spell was casted as Thomas Riddle let his blood touch the paper, which extended as long as Tom’s was. 

Yet, there was a major difference. 

From the father’s side, it went up all the way to the _sonur Loka_ , but on the mother’s side, right above _Mary Riddle_ , there was the name of his grandmother, and a blank space. Then, nothing else. As if his grandfather didn’t exist. 

“Hmm...” Ferdrock adjusted his glasses “this is very peculiar. There are some creatures that don’t appear in these enchantments, but if your mother could pass as muggle and you did as well for so long, it could not be”

Tom passed his fingertips on the empty space.

“A god?” He suggested. 

“In that case, wouldn’t your grandmother be a demigod herself” Prince pointed out. 

Ferdrock took the paper again, and then examined the dagger used to draw Thomas’s blood. 

“Hmm... I believe there is something wrong here. I cannot say for sure, but there might be something preventing us from seeing further. If you want to discover the truth, the ritual required is extensive”

The three of them exchanged glances. Prince ultimately sighed. 

“Fine. Let’s get this over with”

* * *

Thomas Riddle hadn’t imagined the ritual to be hours long, hours of kneeling inside a circle of runes, spells being casted over him to try and break any curses or enchantments that could possibly hide anything. By the time it was over, Tom was sleeping on a small couch, in the corridors of the bank, and only Prince was left awake with him aside from the goblins. 

The Professor gave him a small vial containing a blue-ish liquid, after helping him sit on a chair. 

“I apologise for keeping you here” he murmured, knowing that he should be back at Hogwarts. 

“It is fine”

With Prince distracted, Thomas examined his face. His son hadn’t been subtle at all about pushing them in the same direction, sometimes even saying it out loud, and he still wasn’t sure if it was a childish game or an authentic wish if he had to be honest. 

Now, Prince wasn’t the most handsome man out there, that was for sure. His features were rougher, accentuated by his hooked nose, but Thomas liked that toughness. Although, on the other side... Thomas was modest enough, but he knew he was gorgeous. It was as good as it was bad, because some thought themselves not worthy and some wanted only his looks. He couldn’t help but wonder which was Severus Prince. 

“You serve the ‘Dark Lord’” he said out loud “that sounds like an interesting story”

Prince looked back at him and stayed silent for a moment before speaking. 

“I was sixteen when I met the Dark Lord. I have been serving f him ever since”

”That’s it?”

”It is better for both of your safety that I do not speak of him”

Thomas thought his next question over. 

“Is he like Tom?”

Prince didn’t say, but his eyes told him yes. He hummed and then fired again. 

“How old are you?”

Prince raised a brow, maybe not expecting such question. “Thirty three”

Thomas smiled, and then started giggling without being able to contain himself. 

“Really? You’re five years older than me!”

Prince started to sigh, and then he suddenly tensed, standing up right from where he was leaning on the wall. He looked pissed all of sudden. 

“You... were fifteen when he was born?” He asked with gritted teeth. 

Thomas made the mental count. 

“Yes, that’s correct”

Prince looked about to burst out. 

“Merope Gaunt was around my age!”

No wonder they looked more like brothers rather than father and son. 

“It’s not like we can go back in time and prevent her from drugging me” he replied with a roll of his eyes “I’m fine”

Now Prince understood why he’d been so isolated from the world, not even knowing what had been of Merope. He was barely a kid when he was drugged and... and abused. It was a miracle he wasn’t very deeply affected by it. 

“If it consoles you, she didn’t know my age” Thomas said a bit softer “they day I left— after she’d said a bunch of what I considered crazy stuff, she yelled about having to take care of her now. She was desperate. I said I would never be with her on my own accord, and I screamed back that she couldn’t expect a fifteen year old to possibly be a father if she was even saying the truth. She looked horrified. I think the thought never crossed her mind”

Merope was too engrossed in her own fantasy that she really didn’t bother to ask important questions. Thomas Riddle had always been beautiful, with a youthful look to him. Even on his twenty eight years, he didn’t seem like so. 

“It doesn’t excuse her actions” the older man protested “she should have made those questions, why didn’t she care to know the man she ‘loved’?”

”Because she didn’t love him” the youthful voice of Tom interrupted their conversation. The teen was awake now, looking at them with piercing yellow eyes “she loved the image she had in her head”

And at the end, it was the boy who got the short end of it. It’d been both their fault perhaps. 

“I see you’re awake” Thomas ruffled his hair “we’re still waiting”

Tom nodded, understanding that the conversation was over. 

“Do you know anything about grandmother’s family?”

Thomas Riddle shrugged. 

“My mother only had her mother in her life, but that’s as far as I know. Although, I once saw old photos of some of her family members...”

He trailed off, as in that moment they were rejoined by Ferdrock, who carried the scroll in hand. 

“There is powerful magic at hand here” he explained, shaking his head “and we could not disperse it”

He extended the roll. The end was still the same with one small difference: Thomas Riddle didn’t have his mother’s maiden name. 

“What does it mean?” He confusedly asked. 

“If your mother were to be the daughter of a god” he started to explain “it is true that she would’ve been magical with no exceptions. However she is not. We cannot see further up her line because she isn’t related by blood— I would dare say your real mother was the god in this case”

Prince looked at Thomas Riddle with squinted eyes. 

“The seal of the _sonur Loka_ kept your second heritage from showing. But because it wasn’t sealed itself, it served as trigger to remove it”

”I believe that’s the case, yes” the goblin confirmed, but he had a somber look on his face “I will be honest, gentlemen. The seal on Mr. Riddle senior is almost gone. In a couple years time, it will be gone. This is a very serious matter”

“It is” Prince passed a hand through his hair “I will have to discuss this with my Lord. You two to back home, and be careful with what you do from now on”

Father and son exchanged glances. Just when things started to go normal, something spun it around once more.   
  


* * *

“ _Buttercup darling, it’s time to go”_

The snake lazily raised his head to look at him. 

_“Now?”_

_”Now”_

Around the bedroom, most of Tom’s things had disappeared. His bed was made, and his backpack rested on it probably containing his belongings. Next to it, there was a big box in which Anubis was already sleeping, with identical golden pillows, one for each. 

_“Another long trip?”_ The black mamba protested. He was not a fan of long trips. 

“ _Not really. We will take the flu. Do you want to sleep with Anubis or are you coming with me?”_

_”You”_

The snake crept up his arm to rest around his shoulders. Tom scratched his chin with a finger, leaving a kiss on top of his head. The teen was already dressed up for school, with his clothes perfectly ironed and his hair in order. 

Tom closed the box and with his bag on his shoulder he picked it up, leaving his bedroom and reuniting with the adults in the living room. 

“I’m ready” he announced to nobody in particular. 

Sirius pulled one of his cheeks, giving him an encouraging smile. 

“I would say get into trouble, but then my little brother would strangle me”

Regulus pushed him away, and he gave Tom a stern look. 

“Focus on your studies and don’t bring problems”

As the boy dramatically rolled his eyes, his father pulled him into a hug. 

“Have fun, maybe you’ll even make more friends” Thomas kissed his forehead “and don’t forget to write”

Tom blushed, refusing to admit he liked the show of affection, and simply nodded in the closest thing to obedience he could ever do. With a last glance to his three caretakers, he grabbed the magic dust (?) and stepped into the fire. 

* * *

“Professor Prince!”

The tall man stopped on his tracks and turned to see two of his students. The girl looked terrified of him, clutching her books against her chest, and right behind her stood one of his nephews. 

He answered her questions about the class with a monotone voice, and after too long she finally left. Abraxas watched her go and stayed silence until no noise could he heard around. 

“How is the idiot?” He finally inquired. 

Prince started to walk towards his office, followed closely by the second year student. 

“I thought he sent you letters?” He replied, raising a brow. 

“It’s mostly rambling” he rolled his eyes “you know how dramatic he is. And if he’s not protesting against how terrible is his life, he’s just saying over and over how much he misses me”

Abraxas was good, but still could not hide the subtle blush on his cheeks. Neither could he hide his alfar magic slipping into the air. But he had a point: Tom Riddle was too clever for his own good sometimes, and he systematically refused to utter a word that could hurt or endanger his three only friends. What better way to distract that to being a nuisance?

”Last time I saw him, making Regulus Black’s life a nightmare. He also asked about you thrice, as if I had time to tell little details”

Abraxas hummed, looking down at the stone floor. Apparently, no one was going to tell them anything about what was going on just yet. 

“I see”

”His classes will start today, i wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to write about it” Prince stopped in front of his door “as happy as I am since I got rid of him, I pity his new professors”

Abraxas slowly formed a devilish smile. 

“I have to do a lot of homework” he shrugged “and I won’t be able to answer until next week. Maybe my very dear godfather can give him a message for me? That if he finishes second year with high grades, I will kiss him?”

Prince groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Let it be clear, this is the one and only time I will ever serve as messenger between you brats” he opened the door to his office and entered muttering something about horny teenagers. 

Abraxas chuckled to himself, walking away. 

* * *

When Tom arrived at the same waiting room from last time, the headmistress herself was awaiting. He bowed in a greeting, anxious again. 

“Headmistress Hime” 

“Good morning, Mr. Riddle” she said with a smile “please follow me”

The similarities with any other places he’d been in finished at the door. Outside, there was a courtyard with multiple cherry blossom trees and a pond of lotus flowers, providing a very colourful scenery. Between the branches of the trees there were thousands of tiny lights, similar to fireflies but in all sorts of colours, and a couple of blue feathered birds lazily traced circles over the garden. Hogwarts had been very impressive, but this was much better. 

“The castle here is on a cliff. Some if not most of our students come here by boat, perhaps you’ll decide to take that route someday to admire the view” she guided him out of the courtyard and across the following wing. This time, the empty space between buildings was decorated with a magnificent zen garden “just like other schools, we separate our students by ‘houses’, although it is merely a way to separate the dormitories. You are perfectly allowed into the private spaces of the other houses and they barely have differences”

That sounded much better than the blatant animosity and favouritism going on in Hogwarts. 

“Pets must remain in your room if they’re not trained, but if they will not disturb your classes they can follow you as you like. The magic outside of your classes is allowed, with the exception of hexes and offensive spells. If you wish, you can also join a club for extracurricular activities, there is a great diversity of them, and in case of not finding one that suits you it is always a possibility to fund your own” They stopped in front of a gate “For going outside the castle; there is a town in this island, that you are free to visit whenever in your free time. And lastly, curfew is at ten p.m. precisely”

The rules were much more flexible than the ones in the previous school— Tom had heard from the twins that they weren’t allowed to Hogsmeade until third year, and they needed a permit to do so. This place seemed like a dream already. 

“I understand” he managed to say.   
  
She nodded and opened the door to reveal a stair that went down, before resuming the walk. 

“You know, mr. Riddle, you caused quite the first impression on my professors”

He nervously caressed Buttercup’s tail. 

“Is that so?”

”Mm. It is the first time we have a transferred student, and you are also the first foreigner in this halls” Shit, that meant more expectations! “I must warn you that the student body will also find this... unusual. Please tell if you’re uncomfortable at any point”

”Oh... thank you”

They reached the bottom of the stairs. It finished in a very big room that was a much modern style, with very tall ceiling. There were couches, pillows and even futons spread around the room, as well as little fire pits to keep warm in the coldest months, and tables decorated with exotic flowers. The most impressive thing however was the fact that most of the walls were crystal, allowing the natural light to wash over the room, and showing the waves breaking on the rocks. 

“This Mr. Riddle, is Toppuu, your house” she walked to the right, were a screen door separated the space. “All our students have individual bedrooms. Being found with another student in a... compromising position, will not get you punished but if that’s something you’re considering please attend Professor Mizusawa’s sexual education classes”

Tom blushed furiously and he clutched his hand on the handle of his box, embarrassed. He knew that was a thing, but he was not interested in it, thank you very much! His beloved was far away from him anyway. 

On the other side of the screen there was a hallway with multiple doors that extended seemingly forever.

“As you can see, the castle is a bit rebellious sometimes” she shook her head “this door is supposed to show you directly to your room, and in the case of visiting someone just think of them before opening it. If this happens, close it, knock three times, and try again”

She demonstrated as explained, and the second time the door opened to a room. It was very much like the one back at his house, with dark wooden furniture and elegant tapestries in the walls. There was even a kimono stand for him to use. On one corner, a privacy screen was positioned to provide a place to change clothes, and next to it there was an opened door to a bathroom. It was very well equipped, just as the one in Slytherin. 

“Thank you, Headmistress Hime. This is... really amazing” he said sincerely, not knowing how to express his surprise “this castle is... great”

She smiled again. 

“I’m glad you find it charming. I must go now, but take your time to unpack. Around seven, I will send someone to guide you”

”Thank you again, ma’am. Until later”

The woman nodded and closed the door behind herself.

Tom sighed and put down the box on the bed, opening it so Anubis could get out. It was a lot to process, but he was already dying to see the rest of the castle. 

_“What do you think, my precious flower?”_ He asked to his scaley friend. 

_“I like this. It isn’t dark like Hogwarts”_

_“You’re right. Back there everything seemed kind of grey. Here it’s colourful and lively”_ he walked around the room, familiarising himself with his new room “ _let’s unpack, we do not want to be late”_

He’d said we, but Buttercup lazily curled around his pillow next to Anubis and dozed off while Tom worked. He was just done organising his books when he heard a knock on the door, and when he turned around there was a boy his age standing there. Like Tom, his haori was a soft Lilac. He had dark brown hair and a soft round face. 

“Hi” Tom said dumbly. 

He waved hello. “Hello! I’m Tashiro Hideo. Headmistress Hime sent me to help you get used to life here” he was kind enough to speak slow so he could understand and keep up. 

“I’m Tom Riddle” he shook his hand. 

“Tom Riddle” he repeated, trying the name. 

“Just Tom is alright”

Tashiro smiled brightly. “Tom then. You ready? We’re about to have dinner”

”Yeah, sure” Tom picked up his snake, scratching Anubis’s ears, and he followed after his classmate.

They left the common room and went up the stairs, but he still didn’t saw anybody else. 

“So... is there anything I need to know to survive?”

Tashiro laughed lightly. 

“Well— be nice to the castle. It has life of his own and it has it’s pride” he shrugged as they passed the zen garden “but aside from that... if you’re well behaved and nice, you’re set”

Tom made a face. “I am told I’m a brat” 

Tashiro laughed again “don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll fit in”

They walked to the main building, where there was a big hall bursting with activity. The tables were smaller, for six people each and perfectly ordered in several rows, with the professors at the end of the room. The students were talking with each other, exchanging stories from vacation probably, in a sea of colour. Tashiro pulled him between some of the older students to a nice table at the side of the room, where some other second years were seated. 

“This are my friends” he explained, stopping in front of the table “guys, this is Tom, the new student. Tom, these are Okino Jun, Jin Satoru, Monoka Yuu and Sugimoto Yukiko”

“Hello” he said awkwardly. 

Sugimoto was the only girl in the group, but she had very short hair and she used pants instead of a skirt. Okino had a streak of bright orange on his hair, which looked very cool. Jin had naturally bright red hair, a bit darker than a Weasley, with paler skin than the rest and freckles spreading on his nose, giving him a very peculiar look. And lastly, Monoka had long hair in a high ponytail and long earrings. 

“Nice to meet you” Monoka shook his hand.

”Welcome” Sugimoto said, her mouth half full of food. 

“Come, sit” Tashiro dragged him down in one of the free seats “you can eat with us”

”Thank you”

He put a couple things on his plate, not sure if he was very hungry. Okino suddenly leaned over the table with a shiny look. 

“You have blue eyes!” He said, delighted. 

Tom blinked, surprised by the sudden exclamation. Jin pulled Okino back. “Don’t be so rude! You can’t just go around asking people why they have blue eyes!”

”He’s never seen anyone with naturally clear eyes before” Tashiro explained “some students change the colour of theirs, but those are temporary spells...”

”Oh, I see” Tom felt more at ease “sorry to disappoint, but my eyes are not blue. They change colour of their own every morning”

”That’s really cool” Monoka offered him the plate with onigiri, which he took with a soft thanks “and you don’t know how at all?”

He shook his head no “it’s always happened. Sometimes they become blue again like my father’s, hence this”

“I wish I could do something like that...” Jin took the plate next “so, why did you move all the way here? I’ve heard Hogwarts is very popular”

They all seemed very interested in that story, and it made sense. If there was a magical school close to where he lived, why go to one so far away?

”I’m kind of... different. The school is alright for normal people, but they couldn’t help me with my special needs. The quality of their education has apparently decayed in the last decades” he wasn’t very sure if it was wise to straight up say he had archaic magic flowing through his veins. 

With that said, they started to talk about other things, and to get to know each other. Surprisingly, the students were not obligated to sit down during eating times. It felt like being back in his old muggle school, like a cafeteria. They were about to leave when suddenly owls started to arrive with mail. 

Tom wasn’t expecting anything, mainly because he’d just seen his tutors just that morning, but an envelope was dropped on his lap, with the elegant handwriting of Professor Prince in it. 

He opened it, expecting something about the dark Lord, but he absolutely didn’t expect what was written. A huge grin slowly appeared on his face. 

“Good news?” Tashiro asked him. 

“Something like that” he folded the paper and put it on his pocket “I was just promised a kiss if I get good grades”

”You’re engaged?” Jin asked him as they left the dining hall. 

Tom blushed “Abraxas doesn’t believe in that stuff, and I was raised by muggles. I still don’t understand arranged marriages”

“Really? How is it like?”

They kept on talking, and Tom tried to stay on track, grateful that everything was turning out just ok. 


	4. Lovers letters

_Dear Abraxas (and Lucius and Draco I guess):_

_You’re going to regret making that promise, because I soon will be student number one!  
_

_Turns out I panicked for no reason, this place is a-m-a-z-i-n-g. The castle is the most beautiful thing you’ll ever see, and my common room has a magnificent view of the sea! We can also go to town whenever we want, isn’t that neat?  
_

_I also made new friends, they’ve been helping me adjust and get used to go around the castle.  
_

_They also like to play quidditch a lot in here. I heard from Tashiro that because there are so many storms, players have more resistance. Apparently the best players come from this school, I bet anything that Draco would love it.  
_

_And there’s this really cool class on spell creation or whatever, that I think you twins would enjoy. I don’t ever want to leave this place!_

_Anyway, I bought some sweets for you to try, let me know if you’d like more!_

_Your best friend in the whole world,_

_Tom_

* * *

_You Nuisance:_

_See what you do?? Now these two are asking what the fuck I said I would give you!_

_The sweets were alright I guess. Draco really liked him and now he’s asking for more.  
_

_Things around here are normal, I suppose. Dumbledore has been sulking, but everything else is as always. Granger and Weasley got a detention for helping Rebeus Hagrid to smuggle out a baby dragon. I don’t know if it’s Weasley’s gryffindor complex or they’re just plain old stupid._

_You better be going to all of your classes. I imagine the place must be very beautiful, Granger investigated a bunch and made us listen to her, so I probably know more about your school than you do. Is it true that their cherry blossom trees have magical properties?_

_I imagine that class about spell creation is incredible, I would die to be there. What other classes are there? Do they teach you dark arts? How big is the library? Do they have a forbidden section as well? Spit out the details.  
_

_I better be going now, Flitwick left us a ton of work.  
_

_Write soon or I won’t answer._

_Abraxas_

_P.S.: you’re not my best friend in the whole world_

* * *

_Dear not-my-best-friend-apparently:_

_I’m sending you more sweets, and this very nice stationary I found in town.  
_

_I don’t know what you expected from Granger and Weasley, they’re impulsive. Was the baby dragon cute, tho? We don’t have dragons here as far as I know, but I also haven’t asked so we could.  
_

_The castle is the most gorgeous thing ever. There are gardens everywhere and a lot of magical birds going around. And yes, the trees are magical. This Monday we learnt about it in Herbology: their petals have healing properties but you can also consume them just for the fun of it in your tea, it’s really tasty. And you can also use the roots to prepare various potions._

_There are a lot of classes, at least more than in Hogwarts, plus the clubs that students create. I haven’t joined one but I’ll be checking it soon. We do have Studies of the Dark Arts, as well as Dueling, Theory of Necromancy, Conjuration, and Offensive and Defensive Magic (not to be confused with dueling). Our TOD Professor is an actual necromancer! She can make zombies, it’s really cool. Those are only the similar ones to dark arts, there’s more. The other ones would be: Potions (evidently), Alchemy, Runes, Arts, Music, Meditation, Healing, Languages (magical and non magical), History, Arithmancy, Divination, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology and Transfiguration.  
_

_The library is very big, bigger than Hogwarts. There are some documents there that are hundreds of years old. There isn’t a forbidden section per se, but some are only accessible to older students or with the permission of a professor. Once you’re experienced enough you can read whatever.  
_

_Yesterday I learnt about our house’s cool place: there’s an underwater chamber for meditation. Also, another interesting fact: you can go to whatever house common room freely, they’re not locked nor exclusive, same for the dining hall and other spaces.  
_

_You know you can ask me more if you want._

_Yours,_

_Tom_

_P.S.: you wound me! If not your best friend, then what am I to you??_

* * *

_To the luckiest bastard:_

_I hate you.  
_

_This is so unfair! Why do you get to go to a competent school while we’re here? I wish father had sent us to Beauxbatons, I bet it would be almost as good as Mahoutokoro.  
_

_We were talking with Granger and Weasley the other day, and it honestly surprised me. I suppose I don’t understand because I’m rich, but is it normal that Weasley gets hand outs from his brothers? Is that something people do? I guess I understand better why they acted so weird around us at the beginning.  
_

_The other day father wrote to me, he says that even in the Ministry there’s starting to rise some panic from your disappearance. There’s a lot of rumours and questions of how Dumbledore just let you leave so easily. Father thinks that soon enough we’ll get some stories about he and his bootlickers sending you away for special training or some shit.  
_

_In a more pressing note: Lucius has started to have very strong headaches lately, mostly on the back of the head. Pomfrey didn’t found anything when he went to the infirmary, so I imagined you lunatic would have an idea as of why. He doesn’t seem sick in any way, no fever or pain in any other part of the body._

_Again, in case you forgot, I hate you._

_Abraxas_

_P.S.: my twin is obviously my best friend. You, are a parasite_

* * *

_Dear heartless:_

_Nothing is stopping you from getting transferred as well. In fact, I would be delighted to have you here.  
_

_I wasn’t poor when I lived with the Dursley’s but in muggle school I had some classmates that had less money. Even in middle class people, families with more than one child usually do hand downs. It’s just economic. I’m glad you’re all starting to get along better, they don’t seem like bad people and they could use good company instead of being pulled into Dumbledore’s influence.  
_

_Now I’m even happier about moving. Like Prince said, they want me to fight their stupid war. I don’t care what they think or say about me, I’m better off this way.  
_

_About Lucius; that is one unusual thing. I would say it could simply be a case of suffering from migraines, but since Pomfrey couldn’t find anything, then it isn’t. Could it be about your creature heritage? It’s the only thing that occurs to me. You said you’re half gorgon, perhaps it is about that. If you get more information I’ll see what I can do.  
_

_This time I’m sending you some dried cherry blossom petals for tea. It’s very relaxing._

_Yours,_

_~~Tom~~ the parasite_

_P.S.: you’d still kiss this parasite_

* * *

_You idiot,_

_Father’s wife is insistent on not letting us go anywhere without Draco because it wouldn’t be fair, and she doesn’t want Draco anywhere but Hogwarts. Yes, she’s that controlling.  
_

_I guess those two aren’t half bad. Well, Weasley doesn’t have much class nor cultural knowledge but i can work around that.  
_

_We are part gorgon but in theory only females have the active genes. I checked his head anyways and there was some weird wound on the base of the head, almost on the neck. It was really gross. I didn’t want to touch in case it hurt, but I took a photo._

_The tea was truly relaxing, you’ll have to send me more so I can share it with father.  
_

_I dreamt about you one of these days. It wasn’t a bad dream, but for some reason I have a very bad feeling. It’s probably nothing, but promise me you will be careful and not do anything stupid.  
_

_Summer break will start soon. You better have nice places to take me, I have high standards._

_Take care_

_Abraxas_

_P.S.: that’s not guaranteed, don’t test your luck_

* * *

_Dear Abraxas:_

_I got a nickname. Yukiko-san started calling me Tomiichi since it sounds like my name and it stuck. I guess it could be worse.  
_

_For what you told me, it does seem like Lucius is getting his gorgon heritage. I’m sending you a couple of potions, one for the pain and other that should accelerate the process. Maybe hold him down while administrating them? I think they taste very bad. Tell me how it goes, and if it doesn’t work very well I can make some adjustments, but there shouldn’t be any inconveniences.  
_

_You dream about me and then you dare say you don’t care about me? I’m going to throw this at your face next time you’re being mean. But because you were worried, I’ll be a good boy, just for you.  
_

_I’m glad the tea was up to future Lord Malfoy’s standards. This time I included Lotus seeds, they are really good.  
_

_Of course I’m taking you to great places! I already have some ideas. You’ll love Horohoro, I promise. Tell me about your final exams; are they difficult?  
_

_Tell Draco we can go play quidditch when you come. I still don’t like it but whatever.  
_

_Yours as always,_

_Tom_

_P.S.: can I get a kiss for the simple fact of seeing you again after so long?_

* * *

_Tom,_

_Fine, I’ll have to thank you this time. Lucius it’s much better. The potion you sent worked over two nights and now he has a snake coming out of his head. It does look nice, I have to admit. It’s barely as thick as my little finger, and not very long, with iridescent white scales. On the other side, and although he isn’t in pain, there are three more spots so... more potion please?  
_

_I never imagined you would get a nickname because your name is short already, but I admit it’s funny.  
_

_Exams we’re not exactly hard since we study, but they are stressful. Besides, here in Hogwarts there is some sort of competition each year, and the house that accumulates most points win, so there’s tension around that. Slytherin is always ahead, but Dumbledore also finds dumb excuses to hand out points to Gryffindor at the last minute and we never win._

~~_Is there_ ~~

_I’m writing this on a different day. I got interrupted and then a lot happened— tell me as much stupid things to distract me._

_I did as you asked and tried to be nicer to Weasley and Granger, but she’s just so annoying! I want to punch something.  
_

_Please write soon._

_Abraxas_

* * *

_My dearest;_

_I’m sending you two batches of the potion just in case.  
_

_Is ir of any use to ask why are you so angry with her? Maybe talking about it will make you feel better (that’s what Jin-chan said), but no pressure.  
_

_Well, there’s not much to tell, we’re only having classes as normal here, but I’ll try my best.  
_

_Oh! The other day Buttercup and I visited the hot spring. There’s one right here in the castle! It’s the perfect place to go whenever you’re stressed out, it leaves you all mushy and sleepy. He also says he misses sleeping inside your robe._

_You know I’m terrible at casting any type of charm, but I’m still trying to create a spell. It came to my head when I realised there weren’t any ways to fix eyesight, so I’m studying to see if I can solve that.  
_

_I’m not sure of what else I can tell you, for now everything is normal over here. Please know that I will listen to whatever you want to say._

_Yours,_

_Tom_

* * *

_Tom,_

_Thank you. I really needed that, even though they letters we exchange are not long. I know I often say I don’t care about you but it’s just that it’s way easier to say that than to admit to any kind of feelings I might have. Don’t expect me to say this face to face anytime soon.  
_

_About the fight— well, Granger is too... arrogant I dare say. She’s smart, you know that, but she also thinks she is smarter than anyone else if you get what I mean. She refuses to admit she could be wrong, and also she’s very bossy sometimes.  
_

_I like to think I have a brain, and she disagrees. I get some of it. Modesty aside, I am a ‘very beautiful’ creature. And I won’t even try to pretend that I’m not vain, but I also don’t think taking care of my appearance it’s somehow wrong. I like to feel attractive, is that somehow wrong?_

_We were studying in the library —Lucius and I—, when Granger appeared. She was immediately starting on how she’d read on the topic of our essay, blurting out facts here and there (some of which were wrong, of straight up memorised from books). I said she didn’t know everything and to leave it. We went back and forth, and she ended up saying quite loudly for others to say: “unlike some, I’m not an arrogant selfish idiot whose only topic of knowledge is around how many types of hairbrushes there are”.  
_

_Anywway... I’m not speaking to her. Lucius and Draco said I should ignore her, but it hurt. Now I wonder if it’s true. I’ve always ignored it before, even when it came from Draco’s mother, but now it’s somehow different.  
_

_Do you think that way of me? Am I only thinking it too much?_

_Pouring my heart out to you,_

_Abraxas_

* * *

_My dear heart:_

_I had to drink like two pots of tea to calm down my anger problems._ _I like Granger, but for a second here I truly wanted to strangle her.  
_

_You are beautiful, it is true. I don’t think there is anyone in this world that could compare to you, not even a veela, or a god. For me, you’re brighter than the moon and the stars. If I could and if it didn’t look weird, I would spend the rest of my days just looking at you.  
_

_But you’re also not only smart, you’re brilliant. You know a lot more than me about Dark Arts, you’ve never failed on making a potion, and your grades are perfect. Even by Granger’s standards, you are a genius. Why else would you be top of your class?  
_

_Do you want to know a secret? When I met you I did thought you were very handsome, but what attracted me the most was your character. You are strong and you don’t take any of my shit, how could I possibly resist? And then, you started to show just how much you know! I thought I was dreaming, I thought you were absolutely perfect._

_And— Listen, I’m thirteen years old. We’re both young, and I don’t understand human affection very well because it’s a new thing for me, but whatever it is I feel for you, it makes me feel like I’m floating. Perhaps I should not say it, but I love you. Is it true love? Who knows, maybe it’s just some teenage confusion but as long as this feeling is there, it’s real for me.  
_

_We live in different worlds, and we cannot carry on a relationship, but even if I have to wait years until I can be by your side, I can live with the promise of a ‘what if’.  
_

_Granger can say whatever she wants, she will never be like you.  
_

_I love you.  
_

_Tom_

* * *

_Dear Tom:_

_Whatever did I do to make you think your feelings are not reciprocated, you moron?_

_But your words did make me feel much better. At the end, this past weekend, Granger came to see us while we were studying by the Lake and she apologised. I’m still weary but I will try to work around it. As happy as I am with only my brothers and you, I also don’t want to spend the rest of my life with no other friends. We’ll see how it goes.  
_

_And you’re right. We’re young, we don’t understand what love possibly is, but we can wait and we can hope. And if down the line, when we have a better grasp of what it means, we still want each other then it will happen. Until then, this is enough.  
_

_But don’t you dare tell anyone that deep down I might have feelings._

_Lucius drank the other dose you sent, and it worked. The four snakes are quite beautiful, and there doesn’t seem to be any indications of any more growing. I will keep an eye on him, but the migraines are gone. I know you will ask, so here’s how they are: one of them is red with black stripes, other is completely black, and the last one is blue.  
_

_Father is planning to send us to our uncles’s house for a while before travelling to see you so Lucius can learn more about his heritage. I really want to see you._

_Can’t promise a kiss but you can hold my hand.  
_

_I love you as well.  
_

_Abraxas_

* * *

* * *

_My Lord,_

_We’ve followed your instructions and everything is going according to plan. Mr. Riddle is much more comfortable in Mahoutokoro, and Dumbledore hasn’t dared make a move as of yet._

_However, in my last visit before the classes started, I accompanied both him and his father to meet the goblins in order to investigate why the seal on their magical heritage was blocked. Mr. Riddle had a couple of interesting theories about it that he wanted to confirm, and they were spot on.  
_

_Mr. Riddle sr. is most likely a demigod himself. If this is the case, I must ask my lord for guidance in this matter. The seal put on him is slowly vanishing with the influence of his divine parentage, it will not last very long. He will need both training and protection that we’re not sure we can provide.  
_

_Sirius and Regulus Black are both staying with him while I await for your answer, and I expect to visit regularly to check on him.  
_

_Your loyal servant,_

_Severus Prince_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomiichi is a real name, it means one who is wealthy and prosper. I thought it sounded cute.


End file.
